whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Storm Lords
The Storm Lords are one of the five Tribes of the Moon. They are mainly known as alphas, pushing themselves though ordeals of hardship and conflict to prove their birthright as lords of the bordermarches. They focus on Gifts of Evasion, Dominance and Weather. Culture The Storm Lords are renowned as cold, unrelenting hunters and to value self-reliance and personal strength. Storm Lords rarely shy away from their duties, seeking to prove their worth as heirs of their Father in an ever-continuing crucible of harrowing tasks. They call this the Abni-Gur, the crucible of becoming. Most Storm Lords seek to balance the distance to their brethren with understanding to avoid losing their empathy to their subjects. Most seek to know their packmates on a personal level and spend their time trying to understand their enemies. Many meetings of the Storm Lords have religious undertones. Most are held in extreme cold, at best in high places, to honor their Totem. Few Storm Lords, however, honor Father Wolf, since he had proven his weakness and was displaced. Their tribal oath is to never lose face by allowing other to tend their weakness, formulated as Nu Si Gid Namtar - "Allow No One to Witness or to Tend Your Weakness". Defiance in the face of defeat is among the highest virtues in the Tribe. Totem The Storm Lords see in Skolis-Ur the protector of his brethren, the second-oldest child of Mother Moon and Father Wolf and the last one to swear the Oath of the Moon to Luna. They tell how he howled in grief after the task of slaying Father Wolf, frightening his brethren and shaming him for being weak when they needed him strong. Territory The Storm Lords favor territory that most tribes would find inhospitable. Tundras, deserts, mountain peaks and floodland plains are all favored places, for who but the most worthy of Father Wolf descendants could shepherd these areas? Others seek more comfortable territories to pursue their own agendas. The Hunt Storm Lords prefer to hunt with caution, preparing for any eventuality. Most seek to use the environment to their advantage, luring their prey into situation where they can't use their powers. Most Storm Lords have attuned senses and can detect people that are susceptible for spirit possession. Organization The Iminir have always been removed from the rest of the Uratha. This gives their tribe a shared sense of noblesse oblige, of fulfilling their duties to inspire and lead the people by example. Among themselves, Storm Lords express this sentiment often with the phrase Desh Kar ("Just us"). In the best case, Storm Lords can accept that not everyone can be Alpha. Others venture off and seek another pack that they can lead. Most Storm Lords seek to fulfill their Auspice duty to the best of their capabilities. Surprisingly, their tribal hierarchy is not as rigid as others might expect. Though each Storm Lord is well aware of where he stands, the wisest Storm Lords know better than to formalize this hierarchy of respect any further, lest they ignite a wave of petty, tribal infighting. Lodges * Lodge of Crows * Lodge of Winter * Lodge of Thunder * Lodge of the Maelstrom * Lodge of Salvation * Lodge of Namarrkun * Lodge of the Shadow's Storm * Lodge of the Final Winter References * , p. 98-100 * , p. 158-188 * , p. 46-48 Category:Werewolf: The Forsaken glossary